Mutiny
by Malcolm Merlyn
Summary: TFPrime-verse. When Megatron goes missing, Starscream believes that taking command of the Decepticons will be simple. Little does he know, Soundwave plans on proving him to be more than wrong. Prequel to "Darkness Rising."


**Transformers: Prime**

Disclaimer: Transformers: Prime and all its characters belong to Hasbro.

Synopsis: Prequel fic to "Darkness Rising." I saw the season finale where Soundwave owned Airachnid and figured something like this must've occurred in the past with Starscream as well, considering he never fully did seem willing to take official command of the Decepticons with Soundwave watching him so closely.

_Mutiny_

Days had turned to weeks, weeks to months, and finally, months into years. Still Megatron had not contacted them.

Leaning over in boredom, Starscream glared at his monitor, waiting for any possible transmissions from their master.

Megatron was gone, and with him, any form of organized leadership. After all, he had been the one who had left on his own accord to seek out the so-called 'dark energon.'

And what example was the Decepticon leader setting for the rest of his troops? Leaving his own soldiers behind to go on a personal quest for unknown substances which could very well be unstable to one's own spark. Was that the sort of leader they needed? Or rather, was that the sort of leader they even wanted?

Starscream sighed, twitching his eyes ever so slightly.

Finally, a transmission came in.

"Megatron?" Starscream quickly rushed to turn on the screen.

It was not Megatron. Rather, it was a short red Decepticon who appeared to have some sort of automobile form, judging from the wheels on his body. In some ways, Starscream was relieved that it wasn't Megatron. At this point, he wasn't quite prepared to report his progress, or lack thereof, directly to Megatron.

"Identify yourself," Starscream ordered.

"Salutations," the red Decepticon told him. "I am Knockout. My partner and I have been travelling through deep space for some time. We got a lock on your ship's Decepticon airwaves."

"Hey there," another figure popped up on the screen.

It was a much bigger and bulkier Decepticon than Knockout. Starscream vaguely remembered him. He had been some kind of soldier during the civil war, hadn't he?

"Name's Breakdown," the bigger 'bot told Starscream.

"It's been a long time since we've seen any Decepticons across the stars," Knockout explained. "It's good to know there are still fellow 'Cons out there."

"Yes, it is very fortunate to see you," Starscream replied with false sincerity. "Tell me, are you tired from your journey?"

"Tired?" Breakdown scoffed. "We've been cooped up in our starship for so long that we're just itching for some action!"

"If it is action that you want, then that is exactly what you shall receive," promised Starscream. "Breakdown, what are your specialties?"

"I used to be in construction," Breakdown replied. "But ever since the civil war, I've been a one-bot wrecking crew. You want someone clobbered? I can get the job done."

"Excellent!" Starscream rubbed both hands together. "How about you, Knockout?"

"I specialize as a medic and lab technician," answered Knockout. "But should wanton destruction be in the job description, I'd say I'm overqualified."

"Good, then the both of you can rendezvous with me at Coordinates Five One Zero Six, Sector Alpha" ordered Starscream.

"What's down there?" asked Knockout.

"A filthy hovel of a planet called Earth," Starscream answered. "Don't ask... Megatron's orders."

"Megatron?" Breakdown looked shocked. "The Megatron?"

"Yes, yes," Starscream said exasperatedly. "Megatron is the one in command of our vessel."

"You mean to tell me that you aren't the commander?" Knockout looked surprised as well.

"No!" Starscream shouted. "I am his second-in-command! And for your sake, I recommend that you not make anymore premature assumptions about me or my post!"

Knockout and Breakdown looked at each other. The red Decepticon looked like he was formulating some kind of plan.

Truthfully, Starscream had to admit that Knockout reminded him of himself. The Decepticon medic certainly seemed like an opportunistic fellow who would gladly take any chance he could get for advancement or higher status. But fortunately, he seemed cautious as well. He would never openly betray a superior as long as that superior was powerful enough to put him in his place.

"My apologies, Commander Starscream," Knockout finally relented. "Breakdown and I will arrive on Earth as soon as possible."

"Good, see that you do," Starscream turned off the transmission angrily. 

* * *

><p>The moon had been the first place where they landed. From there, it would only be a short distance before they reached earth.<p>

"Commander Starscream," one of the Vehicons walked up towards him. "Shall we proceed directly to Earth from here?"

"Hmph," Starscream sneered. "Not yet."

"But sir, we could fall behind schedule if we don't go," the Decepticon footsoldier insisted. "Megatron commanded-"

Whirling his seat around, Starscream grabbed the grunt by his face.

"Did you not hear what I said?" demanded Starscream. "We leave only on my orders! And right now I haven't ordered anything!"

Angrily, he hurled the Decepticon footsoldier back.

"As long as I am in command of this ship, none of you will question my orders!" Starscream bellowed, loud enough so everyone could hear it.

The troops looked at each other, whispering among themselves nervously before falling back into silence.

"Good," Starscream told them. "Now leave me. I wish to be alone."

Without question, the Decepticon footsoldiers left the main room, leaving Starscream to his thoughts.

Megatron was at the forefront of his thoughts. The Decepticon revolutionary was not here to lead them and in Starscream's mind, he was already unfit for command. After all, why allow such a brute to lead the Decepticons when they could be guided by the benevolent but firm hand of an Air Commander?

Suddenly, the door slid open again.

"Commander Starscream, sir?" the nervous voice of a Vehicon could be heard.

"What?" Starscream turned around.

At once his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Standing there with the lowly footsoldier was someone Starscream had been dreading to see.

"Sir," the grunt asked. "Soundwave wishes to know why you haven't set a course to Earth yet."

Silently, Soundwave stood there awaiting an answer. His lack of noise and movement could be most disturbing at times.

"I... I..." Starscream stammered.

Quietly, Soundwave did nothing else but stare at him and Starscream began to panic. After all, he could never forget what the silent Decepticon was capable of when provoked to action. 

* * *

><p><em>Eons ago...<em>

Feigning sorrow, Starscream stared at the assembled Decepticons on the planet of Char.

"Megatron has fallen!" Starscream told the Decepticon troops. "Though we mourn our fallen leader, we can and must forge on to accomplish his vision!"

The Decepticons began talking amongst themselves in light of Starscream's declaration. Megatron had indeed been missing in action during a firefight with the Autobots which resulted in a Decepticon defeat, but so far, they had no conclusive evidence. Megatron's body had never been retrieved.

"I declare myself Supreme Commander of the Decepticon forces!" Starscream thundered.

Now the Decepticon were even more unsure. Certainly Starscream was competent in certain fields, but to allow him to take command? That was not something they wished to see. However, none of them dared to openly express those sentiments.

Starscream sensed their uncertainty as well. He had to make his stand and fast or else he would have mutinous troops on his hands.

He had the perfect solution for a situation like this... intimidation. With a swift flick of his wrist, Starscream flashed the razor-sharp claws on his hands, allowing all the gathered Decepticons to see. Though most Decepticons were equipped with sharp claws, there were no claws that penetrated Cybertronian armor better than Starscream's.

"Does anyone object to this decision?" he taunted. "Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

None of the Decepticons made any move to oppose him, save one.

From the fray, Soundwave stepped forward.

Snarling angrily, Starscream leaped down from his stage and stomped furiously towards the noiseless Decepticon.

He walked around Soundwave, sizing him up appropriately. Starscream knew that Soundwave was a fairly competent technician, spy, and master of surveillance but he had never seen him in battle before. And based on the fact that Soundwave wasn't usually at the front lines, Starscream felt he had a fairly good shot at putting him in his place.

"So, we have a conscientious objector now?" Starscream said to Soundwave mockingly.

Soundwave said nothing.

"You have something to say, Soundwave?" Starscream demanded loudly.

Still silence.

"I command the Decepticons now!" Starscream pointed a razor-sharp talon at Soundwave's face. "You will accept that decision or join your deceased master!"

"This isn't going to end well," one Decepticon footsoldier whispered to another.

"This is your final warning!" Starscream growled. "Fall back in line or join the Well of Allsparks!"

Soundwave did not back down one inch.

Furiously, Starscream swung at him, attempting to tear his throat open with one slash. Soundwave dodged the slash almost effortlessly. Starscream slashed at him again but Soundwave caught his hand before Starscream's talons could even reach him.

"You..." Starscream stammered.

Soundwave's grip was much stronger than he had anticipated. With a quick motion, Starscream found himself being thrown into the ground unceremoniously.

"You'll pay for that!" promised Starscream.

The Decepticon Air Commander got up and attacked once more. But with his blade-like arms, Soundwave deflected each and every slash from Starscream's bony talons that raked across him harmlessly. Finally, Soundwave retaliated with a backhand that sent Starscream skidding across the floor until he bumped into several Decepticons who were standing there.

"Haha!" the troops began to laugh. "Soundwave's turning him into scrap!"

"That's not funny!" Starscream fumed. "Only I will lead the Decepticons and no one else!"

Recovering from the blow, Starscream pointed his arm-mounted blasters at Soundwave and began firing. Laser bolt after laser bolt, Starscream pounded at Soundwave with a barrage of heavy-duty firepower. Each and every time, however, Soundwave merely deflected the blasts with his own arms as if batting away a swarm of slow-moving Insecticons.

"Aaaagh!" Starscream aimed one of his missiles at Soundwave and fired.

Soundwave stood there as the missile flew towards him. Just when it seemed that Soundwave would be hit, the Decepticon quickly stepped to the side and the missile sailed right past him, destroying a large boulder behind him.

Finally, Soundwave decided that enough was enough. Starscream had to be made an example of here and now. No other Decepticon could be allowed to use Megatron's absence as an excuse to launch a coup and seize power.

With a nimble speed so fast that the other Decepticons could barely keep track of, Soundwave leaped forward and slashed through Starscream with the pointy talons on his own fingers.

"Ack..." Starscream spat.

Looking down, Starscream noticed that mech fluid was gushing out from his side. In addition, he saw that more mech fluid was bleeding out from his own mouth.

He was losing.

He had only one other option... escape. Transforming to jet mode, Starscream blasted away, intending to get as far as he could from the lethal Soundwave.

"I can't fight him like this!" Starscream seethed. "I must find some other means of dealing with the obdurate Soundwave!"

There was no choice now but to escape and lick his wounds in a safe location until he could figure out a way to best handle the Decepticon most loyal to Megatron.

A small buzzing sound could be heard from behind him. Then he realized what it was...

Ratbat flew above Starscream ominously before blasting him with a paralysis beam that sent Starscream hurtling from the skies.

"Aaaahhh!" shouted Starscream as he fell, crash-landing into a large dune.

With the last pockets of reserve energy he had, Starscream transformed back to robot mode, attempting to crawl away.

That was not to be. A long metal tentacle wrapped itself around Starscream's neck and lifted him up. Soundwave stood there emotionlessly, watching Starscream through an almost unreadable gaze. Normally, his tentacles were useful as instruments of technical repair and engineering. But they served useful combat purposes as well.

"Soundwave," pleaded Starscream. "Don't do this!"

Soundwave merely drew Starscream closer to himself with the metal tentacle and raised his hands, revealing his own razor-sharp talons. Then Starscream noticed Soundwave staring intently at his spark chamber. The lethal Decepticon surveillance 'bot intended to end his life in the same manner that Starscream himself ended the lives of various Autobot prisoners!

"No!" Starscream shouted. "Don't!"

"Hahahaha!" a booming laugh was heard from above.

A large Decepticon jet flew down and transformed to robot mode. Before them stood Megatron, still alive and well.

"I see things have gone smoothly in my absence," Megatron smiled.

"M-Megatron!" Starscream stammered. "Praise the Allspark that you lived! I thought you had gone offline in the battle with the Autobots!"

"I so hate to disappoint you Starscream!" Megatron walked towards his Air Commander ominously. "But news of my demise has been greatly exaggerated!"

"It... it is good to have you back!" Starscream attempted to show more enthusiasm.

"Soundwave, you may release him," Megatron told his loyal follower.

At once Soundwave dropped Starscream. As Starscream got up, he stared directly into the face of an angry but still bemused Megatron.

"Did you really think you would be able to take command in my absence?" demanded Megatron.

"I thought you had died, master!" insisted Starscream. "If I had known you were alive, I would have waited your return with great patience!"

"I've had my eye on you for a long time," Megatron paced around Starscream. "I knew that sooner or later, you would attempt to betray me and seize power for your own! But you would never be up to the task, so long as I was still alive and well. So in order for me to uncover the true depth of your treachery, I had to allow you to think that I had met my own destruction!"

"You... you set me up?" Starscream asked.

"You set yourself up for this fall," Megatron pointed a finger at Starscream. "I knew that Soundwave would be able to catch you in the act! Isn't that right, Soundwave?"

Starscream stared in horror as Soundwave played Starscream's own voice through his gathered recording.

"I command the Decepticons now! You will accept that decision or join your deceased master!"

"Please forgive me!" Starscream begged, grovelling before Megatron. "I have acted impetuously! Show mercy!"

In disgust, Megatron kicked Starscream away.

"Tomorrow we begin an assault on Moonbase Rubicon!" Megatron told Starscream. "YOU will be taking the lead in a frontal assault!"

"But... but... that moonbase is heavily guarded!" protested Starscream. "It would be a suicide mission for me to take part in the front lines!"

"Exactly!" Megatron's eyes flashed brilliantly.

Starscream's spirit sunk finally. He had played into Megatron's game and now he would pay the ultimate price. Even if Megatron did not extinguish his spark here and now, a full-front attack on Moonbase Rubicon certainly would.

"Should you survive the assault," Megatron promised. "Your transgressions will be forgiven."

Starscream shuddered. What were the chances?

As he looked to his side, Starscream could have sworn he had seen something resembling smugness in Soundwave's normally silent expression. 

* * *

><p><em>Present Day.<em>

Lucky for Starscream, he had barely survived the assault on the heavily fortified Autobot moon fortress to be able to tell the tale.

But now he was facing a similar dilemma once again.

"Starscream?" the Decepticon grunt asked.

Finally, Starscream snapped out of his contemplation of past memories.

Before him, Soundwave and the footsoldier were looking at him impatiently.

"Erm, yes?" Starscream asked weakly.

"Soundwave wishes to know why you haven't set a course for Earth yet?" demanded the footsoldier.

"I, uh..."

Soundwave took one step forward.

"Um, yes!" Starscream almost fell out of his seat. "I will make haste this instant! Earth will be our destination!"

Seemingly satisfied, Soundwave walked out of the door as the rest of the Decepticon footsoldiers came back into the room in droves.

"Set a course for Earth!" ordered Starscream. "And no dawdling!"

Without question, the Decepticons in the room immediately went to their stations to start up the ship.

As Soundwave was out the door, he turned back and glanced at Starscream again. On his part, Starscream only bit down his proverbial tongue in silent frustration.

Based on his past experiences, Starscream realized that he had to be cautious in everything he did, so long as Soundwave was around. The Decepticon spy was certainly one of Megatron's most loyal followers and his eyes and ears were nearly everywhere. Nothing was certain when it came to Soundwave.

Then Starscream came to a sudden realization. With Soundwave, there was at the very least one thing he could always be certain of.

When it came to Soundwave, actions always spoke louder than words.

_Fin._


End file.
